SparkMates
by hollowkiller101
Summary: The summary is in the story trust me this story is my first so i dont know if you will like but it has an awesome plot to it just read it.
1. Decisions

**Spark Mates**

Ok I made this story up because I was watching transformers prime and this thought totally popped in my head and I was like oh god I have to make this in to a story so here I go this is my first fanfiction story so please be normal tell me if this is good or not. This is based on episode 19 rock bottom.

Jack was on one of the decepticons digging machines trying to look for arcee and bulkhead, which jack thought that was where miko was as well. With no luck for the past ten minutes

"Scrap" said Jack "maybe I should hang out with more humans these days cybatronion language is getting to me".

Jack felt shaking in front of him so he thinks it's his friends so he guided the digging machine into the rock after about two minutes he got through and what he saw wasn't what he was hoping for.

"Megatron" Jack said " I suppose helping the less fortunate would be completely out of the question if that is the case you might as well as well use your drill to finish me I guarantee you will never have a better opportunity than right know".

" Well what are you waiting for think of the glory seize the day optimus would" Megatron said "No he wouldn't and besides I need your help," said Jack.

"Oh really I wasn't expecting that and what would you need help from the leader of the decepticons"

" I need you to turn me into a cybatronion". Said Jack "What did you say human" "You heard me I don't like to repeat myself".

"Ah brave you remind me of Optimus but about you turning in to a cybatronion what is in it for me" said Megatron

"I will forever be in your dept," said Jack

"Ok how bout this if I can turn you in to a cybatronion you will have to work for me not the autobots."

Jack hesitated "ok fine I'll do it".

"Oh and one more thing actually two more things first why do you want to be a cybatronion" said Megatron.

"Because there is somebody I love who I want to protect".

" Well if what you said is true and if I'm smart enough which I am you love a Autobot don't you is it that blue one who can turn into a motorcycle." Megatron made an evil smile.

Shocked by Megatrons words " That's none of your concern" snarled jack.

"Oh seems I hit a soft spot so that's a yes I presume". Megatron laughed

"Well seems I'm going to try to toughen you up".

"What do you mean by that?" said Jack

"Well if your going to be a cybatronion soon decepticon well you're going to need training as my third in command".

"Starscream has been a bother for far to long know." Said Megatron.

"When do you think this will be done." Jack said

"Oh don't worry I'll come to you when it's done." Megatron said

"Oh and the second thing I need is, GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMM ROCK!" Megatron yelled

"Ok fine I'll get you out" Said Jack.

About maybe nine weeks later.

"So this is where the magic happens huh," said Megatron.

" Were only letting you in here Megatron so we can defeat unicron that's it nothing more." Said Optimus

With the other autobots Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumble Bee, and Ratchet along with the Agent Fowler, Jack, Miko, and Raf.

" I know that optimus I'm not a fool not like you." Said Megatron.

"Here's the plan we go inside unicrons heart and we injects with the matrix of leader ship."

The humans were hiding behind the wall but Raf couldn't contain his anger and went running to Megatron.

But Jack was able to stop him from doing anything.

"Ah you look better since the last time I saw you little one".

"You evil monster" said Raf.

"Come on Raf he's not worth it" said Jack

" That's what I get for all this time I've been working on our project and you say that, that's truly evil I like that." Said Megatron.

"So is it done then," said Jack.

" Oh yes it's quite done indeed though had to kill a couple of my troops to get it done but oh well."

"What is he saying Jack" a concerning Arcee asked

"So he didn't tell any of you well he knows how to keep his mouth shut that's good." Said Megatron

"Enough we don't have time to argue about this we will discuss this later!" yelled Optimus

"Yes I'm afraid your right but it will get fun soon." Laughed Megatron.

After the battle that took place in unicrons heart Optimus didn't lose his memories. And Megatron didn't try to kill him.

The smoke was clearing and the autobots were running towards where Megatron and Optimus were.

When got to them there were shocked to see jack with Megatron.

"Jack get away from him" Arcee yelled

"I'm sorry Arcee but I have to do this" Right then a decepticon spacebridge opened up and Jack and Megatron were going in it.

"NO STOP," yelled Arcee.

"Don't worry I'll be back" said a very sad Jack.

The Space Bridge closed on them and Arcee let out a cry of pain.

"Ratchet Space Bridge us to the decepticon warship NOW!" Yelled Optimus.

"Roger that" said Ratchet.

When they got there they ran for the Command Center and were devastated at what they saw.

Jack was hanging on a wall and his chest was ripped open with no heart inside him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Yelled Arcee.

" Me I only stabbed him several times and ripped his heart out while he was still awake he is a screamer alright."

Just then there were surrounded by decepticons and the autobots knew they would die if they try anything stupid.

"Ok so here's the deal I let you go and you leave us alone for about 6 months and we wont do anything to earth we will be in space the entire time. I promise as the leader of the decepticons."

"Why should we trust you Megatron you just killed our friend how do you think we were going to act." Said Optimus.

" I know it looks bad but think of the bright side I'm letting you all live so leave know before I change my mind". Snarled Megatron.

"Fine but this isn't over Megatron we'll be back" said Optimus.

"WHAT NO WE SHOULD KILL HIM FOR HE'S DONE TODAY" Screamed Arcee.

" No if we do none of us will live and no body will be able to protect earth". Said Optimus.

Arcee was shaking with anger and pain but she knew Optimus was right so she lowered her weapons and hung her head down in sadness.

"This isn't over". Said Arcee.

"Oh I'm counting on that no I'm certain on that this will never be over." Laughed Megatron evilly.

"Ratchet bridge us back were done here for now". Said Optimus.

"Ok is everything all right Optimus."

" I'll tell you when we get back."

When the Autobots came through the spacebridge Arcee dropped to the floor and cried.

Bumble Bee was the silent he's ever been. Bulkhead was angry, hands trembling and he was snarling like a monster." And Optimus was professional about it but you can see he was hurt like all the rest were.

"Hey are you guys all right" Miko said a bit silent than usual.

"Hey has anyone seen Jack he said he had to go somewhere but he never came back". Said jack's Mom.

This only made Arcee cry even more but then started to breath again and they were turned down to sobs instead of cries.

Arcee stood up and walked to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Miss Darby I'm am truly sorry to say this but Jack is dead they took him to there ship and killed him." Said Optimus with his best professional voice but failed at it.

"No not my son how could this be" Jack's Mom started to cry when miko came up to her to lead ger away miko was crying as well.

"How is that possible?" said Ratchet

"I don't know but he gone to us forever."

Ok about six months later.

I took two months for Arcee to even speak she was so emotional she could barley walk then it took 3 months for her to even go back out to fight with the other auto bots. And the last month she finally was able to go up to Jacks mom to say sorry for not protecting him when he needed it.

Meanwhile on the Decepticon war ship Megatron was fighting a blue and black covered robot.

"Put more strength into your punches or they will defeat you and you do not want that do you."

"NO" yelled the decepticon warrior then dodge Megatrons fist then uppercut him in the jaw making him fly in the air.

"Ok that's enough your ready to face them BoneBreaker or should I say Jack," said megatron

"NO my name is Jack not BoneBreaker but when will I see them again said jack with hope in his voice.

"How about to day, we are going to make a commotion in Egypt less things to interrupt us there."

"Yes lord Megatron" said Jack

Jack went back to his room where he was anxious to see his friends again and more so to the love of his life Arcee. He looked in the mirror he had installed earlier this month and thought how he can't even remember himself when used to be human.

Meanwhile the autobots were fighting the decepticons at Egypt. Optimus was wondering why the decepticons were in Egypt there was nothing to important here to risk their troops for. While Arcee was shooting everything in her path every time she sees a decepticon she thinks about the dead body of jack that horrific nightmare never leaves her when she's trying to sleep.

Out of nowhere megatron and Jack came through the spacebridge and the autobots were wondering who was with him they never saw him before.

"Say hi to your friends BoneBreaker hadn't seen them in what 6 months that's a lot of time spent away from your friends."

"Yes it is isn't well I guess it's time to say hello."

The Autobots were confused they never met him before and he says he's there friend.

"You're no friend of mine," yelled Arcee as she charged at him.

"Is that the first thing you say to me, for six months I haven't seen your beautiful face in forever and you say I'm no friend to you it hearts already you saying things like that."

"Shut up who are you" said Arcee.

"Well if you insist on wanting to know, my name is Jack Darby dose that name still ring a bell Arcee".

"Jack no impossible he died six months ago we saw him with his ribcage open and no heart." Screamed Arcee.

Is that what he did to me all I remember was going to the command center and him saying this is going to hurt next thing I know I'm Cybatronion and I did this all for you Arcee did you know that funny what love can do." Said Jack

Arcee stopped right in front of him and punched him across the face.

"Why would you do that to me I spent 6 months crying because of you, and I thought you died I felt like I was all alone by myself with out you."

" I know I didn't mean to do that but it was the only way that we could be together forever if I was still human I would be dead within a flash compared to how you long you live so I ask megatron make me a cybatronion so I can be with you and only you."

Megatron and the decepticons said they could have him back they were done with him anyways.

They left in a spacebridge. Arcee hug him for what seemed like forever and she smiled and said "it's good to have you back Jack".

" It's good to be back you have no idea how hard it was to survive in there it was a nightmare in there I was missing all of you guys."

"Um excuse me but we all deserve an explanation here," said Optimus

"Right sorry for all this but I'm back" jack said happily

Bulkhead ran up to him and picked him up while laughing, bumblebee was speaking in cybatronion cheering and Optimus was standing away with a frown on his face.

"Jack Darby Do you know how foolish what you did they could have used to hurt one of us."

"I know but I couldn't wait any longer I had to take the chance" jack said while looking at Arcee and smiling at and she smiled back.

"We should go back I bet you Raf and miko would be happy hell even ratchet maybe," said bulkhead

"Yeah I hope they take as well as you guys did and thanks for everything guys." Said Jack.


	2. Problems

Problems

Ok sorry about been able to update my story I got in trouble with the cops about destroying something but they found the real person who did it so I was left of the hook and my mom let be able to get back on the computer anyways this is the second chapter to sparkmates hope you enjoy. This story is from the series transformers prime so I have right over it.

As soon as the spacebridge open miko and Raf were waiting for them since school ended early. "Hey Bulkhead how was who is that" said Miko.

"Who me" said Jack walking towards Miko and Raf.

"Yeah you is there any other new Autobots here" Miko said annoyed

"Ah still impatient I see well it's me jack" said Jack

" Ha Ha really funny wise guy but seriously who you are you" Miko was getting impatient with this bot, how dare he say his name jack that wasn't funny at all.

"No seriously it's me jack god you are so annoying miko has anybody told you that" yelled Jack slamming his fist on the ground breaking some of it and scaring miko in the process.

"Jack control your anger" yelled Optimus jack realizing he scared them he backed off "sorry miko and raf I need some time by myself ok I'll be back" said Jack shaking a bit.

"Jack hold up" yelled Arcee finally able to say something while jack and miko were arguing.

"Look it will get some time to get used to being a cybatronion jack but you should calm down and control your anger," said Arcee

"I know how to control my anger I've been a cybatronion for 6 months" jack was getting aggravated.

"You think that's is long I've been a cybatronion my whole life seen things you will probably never see in your lifetime but you changed now you aren't the jack that I loved, your this robot with a temper now"

"What did you say" all of a sudden jack's blue strips covering his body turned a blood red color and his eyes have changed to black.

"Jack what is happening to you" Arcee said fearfully Jack anger boiling inside of him saw her face and automatically regrets what he did and calmed down

"I'm so sorry Arcee it's Megatron he polluted my mind with my darkest of fears" Jack said coming up close to Arcee and put her now smaller face in his now bigger hand.

"What's your worst fear Jack" Arcee asked knowing how he felt when airachnid captured her and killed Tailgate she shuddered at that memory.

"My worst fear is either losing my mom but mostly losing you" jack said a bit shy at saying his secrets

"Me why me I'm not that important to you am I" hope was creeping to her heart hoping to hear those three words she was wanting to hear for him since the moment airachnid tried to kill him and make me watch.

" Because I love you Arcee" jack said all embarrassed thanking god he's not human anymore or he would be blushing madly.

With a happy face she said " I love you to Jack" Arcee hugged him tightly

"Ouch it takes more time then I guess to get to use to this," laughed Jack

"Oh by the way did you transformed yet" Said a happy Arcee

"Yeah I did it is a Audi R8" said jack like a little kid.

Arcee stopped moving for a second so she could look up on the internet to find out what that car was. "Isn't that a little flashy even for you that could be dangerous" Arcee concerned

"I thought it would be a fitting style when I kill decepticons" jack bragging.

"Easy there cowboy don't think you will automatically get to go in battle but no Jack this is not a game this is serious I don't want you to feel like killing anybody is good" Arcee said serious

"I know that do you think I want to kill them but I know we have no other choice since they wont stop this meaningless war" Jack said

"Spoken like a true leader Jack I'm glad you are taking things into consideration before going head on to battle" Optimus said out of nowhere scaring Jack and Arcee.

"Oh Optimus scared the crap out of me" Jack said with his arm now gun at optimus whoa look at this it's awesome" Jack said amazed.

"That's your defensive mechanisms kicking in glad to know your working properly," Said optimus

"Oh that's good I guess never got to figure myself out Megatron worked on me constantly training making me stronger" jack said sounding depressed

"What did he do to you during these 6 months Jack" Arcee asked while holding his hand.

"Well for starters he fought with me so I can defend myself then he started to put me in these chairs then showed me horrible images to strengthen my mind so I wouldn't be vulnerable when it came for to see you guys after that he made me kill the only civilization on planet Koo it was horrible but he said if I didn't do it I'd never see you guys again" Jack said ashamed.

"Really did you do it when you where that angry form of yours Jack" Arcee said concerned for her friend or should she say lover now they would have to have a conversation about that later.

"Yeah Megatron said it's when my anger reaches it's boiling point he calls it OVER HEAT he was going to call me that but he thought BoneBreaker is closer to my description so I got stuck with that name" Jack said annoyed.

Just then Miko came running out of nowhere "Jack How could you why would you do this I thought you were happy being human why do this" yelled miko

"Cause I love Arcee and I want to spend the rest of my life with her she's my spark mate I'll do anything to be with her" jack said looking straight at Arcee

Arcee smiled happy knowing how he felt about her " What her you love her I thought you love me what happen to us Jack" Yelled Miko boiling with anger.

"There never was a us I love you as my sister always having to keep you out of trouble" Jack said calm

"Bullshit I know you love me," Miko said glaring daggers at jack.

Arcee couldn't handle this anymore no one talks to my love like that " Listen little girl he loves me not you get that through your thick skull" Yelled Arcee

Miko was shocked to hear this "this isn't over bitch he's mine I'll get him just you see" Miko ran out of the room.

Arcee was angry but calmed after awhile then looked at Jack "do you really mean what you said about me being your Spark Mate do you know what that even means" Arcee asked jack

"Megatron said spark mate is when a cybatronion find there mate and will stay with that person forever even if the other person died they will never love somebody else" Jack said. (**I got this from emptyhead so read his stories they are really good)**

"Well looks like I found my mate" Arcee said holding jacks hand

"I know this is sweat but I need you to see you for a second jack" said optimus

"Sure thing optimus" Jack said he looked at Arcee "I'll be back"

"Okay hurry up though I like for us to have some more time with you" Arcee said with a smile on her face.

He came up to her and hugged her and walked away with optimus they went to optimus room jack has never been In here he was shocked he thought it would be plain but it has flags on each side of the room and some sort of throne in the middle " so what did you want to see me for optimus"

"I need you to go on a mission' Jack was shocked "Optimus are you sure yes I'm sure I have no doubt this mission is for I need you to go to Africa they have some ancient temple there with cybatronion writings on it I want you to record what you see and return can you handle that Jack"

"Of course optimus I wont let you down optimus" Jack said excited this was going to be his first real mission by himself.

**(6 hours later)**

Jack was in the temple and looking all around " wow this place is beautiful" he was looking at some of the writings on the wall like what optimus said then Jack hears a Jet sound outside the building.

"Decepticons, Megatron has sent us on this mission to find evidence of where the rest of the surviving autobots he wants us to decipher this codes and bring the coordinates to him is that understood"

"YES SIR" yelled the regular troops the autobots usually fight.

"Oh man this is not good what should I do" Just then he stopped talking and it seemed like he shutdown but he came back as OVER HEAT and anger form and started to charge out of nowhere and shot three of the regular troops and starscream turned around

"Who are you?" yelled starscream raged that this cybatronion dared interfere with his work.

Jack didn't answer but just let out a yell that would turn unicron pale he then punched starscream in the face sending him 15 ft in the air then changed his hand to a sword and slashed a trooper in half then cut another troop in the face killing them with in a couple seconds one of the troops tried to shoot him jack transformed in to his car and drove into the troop crushing his body making the troop unable to move then he reversed back to robot and shot starscream in the face ripping half of his face unable to speak he transformed and flew away he changed from blood red to regular blue

"Optimus you need to be here I need help" looking at his shoulder there was a part of his Armour burnt "Lucky basterd got me" he was bleeding a lot of energon and started to become dizzy

"Jack" Yelled Arcee as her and optimus came through a ground bridge that was the last thing he saw until he passed out.


	3. OVER HEAT

OVER HEAT

Hey so this is my third chapter now and I hope you enjoy this chapter please review it would mean a lot.

"Ouch where am I" said a confused jack looking around a pure white room with black banners on the wall.

"Oh seems like you are finally awake Bone Breaker what took you so long" This exact replica of him but like him when he is angry.

"Who are you" Jack said understanding why Arcee got scared when I got angry.

"My name is Over Heat" Jack was shocked "how that's not possible I thought that was just a name for me when I get angry".

"Oh no see Megatron didn't tell you every thing, I was one of his other secret experiments that he did not want to tell anyone, so I was sent on a mission one day I find out that what megatron sent me too was a trap Starscream and Skyquake were there waiting for me so I had no option but to fight I lost badly since Skyquake was there, they sent me to megatron and he told me that I served my purpose.

Jack was so into the story he didn't even blink with his optics " please go on I want to hear more".

"Okay he said he maid me to see if I can be a good vessel to you and be a defensive mechanism when you need it the most I do appear when you get angry but that's not the only time I can show up I can lend a hand anytime anyways he killed me and I decided since there is nothing else to do I decide to help you in your fights".

"Uh yeah thanks I think but will you be willing to train me on how to defend myself so I don't have to always keep using you" jack was happy to know that he was not alone.

I would not mind at all helping you you're mine to command" he paused "glad to know you're not a difficult person to work with" jack said with relief.

(7 hours later)

Jack was on the ground breathing heavily "wow you're a good fighter OVER HEAT thanks for everything you've done to keep me alive" jack said with a smile.

"No problem man just doing what I think is right I think it's about time you go back I'll be seeing you soon Bone Breaker" OVER HEAT said whiling waving goodbye.

Jack awoke up with a start he looked around the room realizing that he was in the med bay were ratchet usually works at.

He looked down and saw Arcee sitting next asleep he smiled "Arcee wake up" it took a moment "Uh oh why wake me up wait where am I oh wait that's right Jack are you okay" asked a concerned Arcee

"Yeah I'm all right I just woke up a minute ago" he was smiling glad to know she was waiting by his side while he was unconscious.

"Good that's good to know I saw what happen during the recording you took while during your fight do you remember what happen".

"Yeah I do I was looking at the writings and then I heard noise so I looked outside and I saw starscream with regular troops and they said the writings were the location of other autobots in another planet never found out where exactly".

"Really we might have to go back there but were coming next time though okay but how'd you fell when you were fighting them" Arcee said wanting to know.

"I don't know I only acted on instinct" Jack knew he was lying about OVER HEAT but he wanted to keep that a secret.

"I saw how you shot starscream in the face that was a nice shot" Arcee said proudly.

"Thanks didn't know I had it in me" Jack looked at her and smiled he was glad he was with Arcee and hopefully spend the rest of his life with her.

"So how long have I been out" Jack asked wanting to know.

"Your were asleep for 4 days" Arcee looked at him he looked not surprised witch made her wanting to know why. 

"So how has every one been while I was out" Jack looked over his shoulder and was hearing commotion.

"Oh speaking of that Miko has gone missing" Arcee said sounding like she could care less.

This had surprised Jack he wouldn't think she would run away he thought she surpassed everything thrown at her.

"She will probably come back it's not like her to run off" Arcee looked like she was thinking about something

"Jack do you really love me" Arcee looked at him wanting to know badly.

Jack seemed shock " why would you say such a thing I made a choice to turn into a robot for you sacrifice my for you cause I love like no other".

"Yeah your right I just thought you actually loved before all of this happened anyways I should let you sleep you got a lot of work ahead of you" Arcee said winking with her optics.

"Okay see later then" That's all he said till he fell fast asleep.

Arcee rolled her eyes and whispered, " I love you Jack Always and Forever" then left the room to hang out with everybody else.

(2 days later)

Jack was finally walking again was talking with bumblebee "So how do you fell jack" bee said jack was able to speak to bumblebee since the language was programmed into him.

" I'm doing fine I just want to do something know I don't know help some how" jack looked at optimus who then walked towards them

"Jack you seem ready to be able to train now" optimus said with a professional face.

Arcee turned around "are you sure optimus I mean he just got up" optimus looked at her "I' am positive the early the better".

"Sure whatever you say optimus" jack said unsure not wanting to hurt his friend.

"Okay Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead all three of you against Jack" everyone looked like he was crazy except jack.

"Sorry optimus I cant do that" Arcee said but then was cut off by jack" No it's okay arcee I can handle my self" jack sounding confident.

Arcee, Bulkhead and bumblebee circled around jack "Go" yelled optimus then Arcee charges at him first then bumblebee then followed bulkhead. Jack backed up when arcee try to punch him then jack did a 360 back flip dodging bees kick then jumped on bulks arm then punched bulk in the head instantly knocking him out shocking arcee and bee giving him a chance to kick bee in the stomach in the chest sending him 6 feet to a wall making him drop him to floor bee couldn't get up so he quit trying and laid out on the floor watching what will happen next. Then jack came up to arcee and hugged her she let go of her guard and hugged back jack out of nowhere pushed her out of the way cause optimus try'd to stab him.

"What the hell optimus" jack said growing angry he can feel OVER HEAT surging through him.

" You let your guard down that could get you killed " jack was shacking now "you could of killed Arcee" Optimus looked at him like he didn't care "Casualty of war happens"

That was it that phrase snapped jack into boiling anger and his blue strips turned into blood red and his eyes black Jack yelled at the top oh his lungs.

" He charged at optimus and punched optimus in the face sending him fly in the air then jack jumped in the air and grabbed optimuses face and threw him to ground smashing his face into the ground then jack was throwing several punches at optimus chest.

Jack was about to finish the final blow but ratchet shot this gun at jack and sent a massive volt of electricity in to jack making him pass out.


	4. Seduction

Seduction

**Okay this is my fourth chapter read and review please.**

**My friend Gold Testament help me have most of this chapter done with so go and read his stories and put him in your favorite authors if you like this story mostly all me though.**

"What happened to your miserable face" Megatron said while looking at a half face Starscream.

"I got shot in the face by a new Autobot" starscream yelled at megatron.

Megatron would usually never take this disrespect but was intrigued by what starscream said, "A new Autobot what did he looked like" Megatron asked wanting to know if this person starscream said was Jack.

"Well he had red strips all around his body and he looked like a scout" said Starscream annoyed as to why Megatron would care.

"Ha well it look like I was right, Jack you do know when to crash a party" Megatron was half amused and half pissed he would have to go himself to the site to find the location of the other autobots.

"Wait what who is this Jack you speak of" Starscream asked all confused

"He used to be one of the autobots pet but then he asked me to turn him into a cybatronion" starscream was shocked "did you just say you turned him into one off us" squeaked starscream.

"Yes I just said that" right then a knock was heard through the door "It's open" yelled Megatron Soundwave came in with a human girl "what's this" said a intrigued Megatron.

"My name is miko I used to be with the autobots" megatron was not shocked he had seen jack images when he was turning him into a cybatronion she was Bulkheads pet.

"Well what do I have the pleasure in seeing you now" miko looked straight in Megatrons optics and said "I want to be a cybatronion like how you turned jack into one" said miko with confidence.

"What will I get out of this if I do little human" megatron was getting impatient.

"I'll go back to the autobots and trick them into believing I was kidnapped by you and turned me into a cybatronion once they believe me I would give information to you when I can" miko was hoping that would be enough to make him say yes.

Megatron had a smirk "I will allow this but one thing you must do for me" miko was so happy she twirled around but realized where she was she turned back to professional face.

"On one condition" Megatron smiled evilly miko was suspicious at first "sure what do you want me to do".

This just made him smile more "Kill Arcee" Megatron said this knowing if she succeeded there would be nothing holding back BoneBreaker from killing the autobots.

"Oh I was planning on that before you asked me that I would do with pleasure" Miko said smiling.

"Good lets proceed then" Megatron advanced towards miko "is this going to hurt" miko said with uncertain about was about to happen.

"Oh you wont feel a thing" megatron said a little to sure miko was about to speak but megatron stabbed her in her chest with his finger

"How long will this take" starscream finally said something while this entire thing transpired.

"Not as long it took Jack, probably two months to the humans" Megatron smiled "Jack's not going to like my surprise.

(**2 months later)**

Jack awoke with a massive headache

The autobots have been looking for miko ever since they heard on the news she went missing.

"Uh why dose she have to be so stupid" Jack said annoyed him and Arcee where in the woods outside of there little town of paradise.

Arcee said nothing but looked at him worriedly " I don't know Jack but we have to keep looking" Arcee wasn't happy when the little argument happened 2 months ago but who knew this would happen.

"Yeah hey I think we should split up we could cover more ground" Jack said looking at Arcee "yeah your right okay you go right and I go left" she wasn't able to finish because Jack pressed his metallic lips against her.

Arcee was shocked at first but leaned into the kiss There relationship has grown into nothing but wanting to be alone for the entire time there were near each other arcee pushed him back "as much as I would love to keep this going we still have to find Miko.

"Okay but this isn't finished he gave her a sexy smirk and when she saw him smile she felt like her knees would give out.

Miko was hiding behind a tree watching them with her new body she felt faster and more stronger she was nothing but in pure black with purple lines going all around her body "That's the most disgusting thing I ever saw" said miko not wanting to see her man with that ugly Autobot.

When Jack couldn't see Arcee over the hill he decided to transform into his Audi R8 while drive past a bridge with a 50 or 60 ft fall right when he was crossing the bridge a Lamborghini Reventon drove straight into Jacks hood sending them both falling to the deep dark abyss.

"Uh what the hell" Jack was pissed who just hit me realizing if I don't save who's in the car the person will die right when he thought that the car transformed into a Decepticon.

"What" Jack was shocked where the hell did this decepticon appeared I never seen this one before I guess I just have to kill it.

The decepticon turned to look at him and Jack was shocked to find out it was girl he has never actually hit a girl before so he let down his guard for one second.

The decepticon came at jack and punched him in the face Jack was falling to the ground a lot faster so he decide to use the decepticon as a cushion for when they hit the ground but right when he was about to grab her she did a 360 in the air and kicked him in the face sending him plummeting to the ground.

She landed on her feet while I was on the ground injured Jack was felling OVER HEAT starting to take effect but I tried to fight it.

The decepticon came walking up to him all seductive she then pulled out her blade and was about to finish me off but she got a good look at my face "Jack is that you?" Jack had his eyes close waiting for the end but when he heard that voice he opened them up.

"Miko is that you" Jack was for sure that it was miko's voice just a little deeper.

"Yeah It's me oh god you have no idea how long I missed you" she came running up to jack and gave him a hug.

Jack was still unsure if this was her "Miko is that really you" miko looked annoyed at what he said "yes it's me gosh why do you have to be so stupid".

Jack remembered that's what he said to her when he said his name was Jack "Oh my god miko what happened to you" Jack asked concerned.

"Well what happened was when we had that little argument about me loving you well I ran away I was walking all by myself when I saw a decepticons drone I followed it till it came to a empty facility and Soundwave was there he saw me and I tried to run away but he captured me then sent me to megatron" Jack was focused on her 100 percent wanting to know what happened.

Miko paused to see if I was still listening "He then tortured me and told me I had to give him information or something bad will happen" miko was sounding scared.

"I told him nothing so he decide to punish me was to turn me into a cybatronion and to work for him forever when he was finished I found a opportunity and I escaped came back here then I saw you thinking you were a decepticon so I attacked you" miko was talking to fast.

"Miko calm down you can tell me and optimus what happened were its safe for now we have to go" jack then was trying to contact Arcee "Arcee do you read me" he waited a moment "Yes I copy what happened did you found something" jack turned to look at Miko.

"Yeah I found Miko but not the way we last remembered her" Arcee listened to the what he said and was confused did he find her dead body "What do you mean Love" Miko heard that last one and her body stiffened and was boiling with anger.

"I'll tell you when we get back to headquarters you go first then I will go after you okay" Jack said thinking it would be faster that way.

Arcee hesitated at first but saw the logic in it "okay I'll see you there then" Jack looked his right arm it took some damage but nothing that can't be fixed "Okay bye".

Arcee went through the spacebridge first then waited a moment standing next to optimus she was getting anxious then the spacebridge opened up again and then came out Jack with someone which looked like a decepticon.

Arcee and Optimus morphed their arm into their gun and were pointing at the decepticon.

"Jack who is she" Arcee said with a little bit of jealousy in her voice the decepticon was help keeping jack up since the damage kept getting worse "Don't you remember me Arcee and optimus" the decepticon said like she knew them.

Optimus was about to speak when Bulkhead spoke up "Miko is that you" Jack looked at Bulkhead feeling sorry for the big guy when miko left bulkhead felt like it was his fault saying he should have been watching over her.

Miko looked up at Bulkhead "hey Bulk no long time no see" Bulkhead walked to her to look at her face and she looked just like Miko "Miko it really is you ha I knew you didn't die" He picked her up and swung her around.

Miko seeing her best friend again made her happy she hugged him back and started laughing just then the main door to the headquarters came Jacks moms' car when jack saw the car if he was still human he would have the palest face ever.

His mom got out of the car and walked like a stalker hunting its prey "Jack Darby I was informed by Raf today that you were alive and was a robot and I was informed just today it's been 8 months since I saw you and tried to hide form me".

Jacks mom was starting to cry and Jack couldn't take it no more "no mom I didn't tried to hide from you I was just afraid of what would happen if I just came up to you and said I was your son it would've been awkward and confusing".

Jacks mom understood not wanting what jack just said happening "okay I see your point but just don't do that ever again I want you to not keep me out in all that happens in your life".

"Okay mom I understand I wont do that ever again I promise I think you should stay here tonight you can have my old bed here and when tomorrow comes up we will talk more about this okay" jack said falling on his knees coughing up energon.

Arcee ran up to him and picked him up "Jack lets get you to ratchet you need to be fixed up" Arcee said jokingly while smiling.

"Yeah thanks Arcee" he said while holding on to her for support.

Miko was watching to what just happen and was glaring daggers at Arcee "soon I will kill her and Jack will be all mine" miko said to herself while smiling evilly.

"Tomorrow is going to be a heck of a day" Miko said to herself before residing to her room.


	5. Jealousy

JealousyOk this is my 5-chapter read and review. I will try to write more often but I have a lot of things I have to do school job but I try.

Arcee walked with Jack to her room "uh I'm beat I think I'm going to bed" Arcee said while stretching her robotic back.

"Would you mind if I join you," Jack said it with a sly smirk Arcee smiled and kissed him on the mouth.

"Um excuse me but I need to see Jack for a minute" Miko appeared at of nowhere Jack let out a groan but only Arcee could see Arcee hugged him for a moment "go see what she wants but come right back I got a surprise for you"

Jack smiled at her then gave her a final kiss then went to follow after miko when they got to her new room Jack was already annoyed "Miko what'd you want I would like to have some time with Arcee" Miko tensed up.

"Don't ever say that bitch's name I'm sick of hearing it" Jack was shocked miko would say that "what did you just say" Jack was pissed how dare she say that to Arcee.

Miko said nothing but came up to Jack and kissed him it took Jack a minute to realize what just happened and pushed her away.

Miko was hurt "Don't you want to be with me" Jack was disgusted "Didn't I already told you I love Arcee your like my sister" Jack said trying to get to miko before she thinks it badly.

"Oh Jack my love you shouldn't have said that" Jack looked at miko skeptically miko resumed "I'm giving you a second chance either you go up to Arcee and say it's over and say your with me or you and the rest of the Autobots will be destroyed"

Jack looked at miko seriously "Miko stop saying this your letting to get to you're head think straight you're starting to scare me" Jack then griped her shoulders.

"Jack why cant hold you hold me this way how about I kill Arcee then we could be together forever" Miko said with excitement in her optics.

Hearing what she just said he gripped her shoulders really strong and started to whimper, "Ow stop Love you're starting to hurt me".

Jack didn't care she dare threaten Arcee like that she's lucky I didn't hit her Miko saw that he didn't care "Oh I see how it as it is you leave me no choice"

Miko backed up a bit and touched where her ear would be Miko looked at Jack then shacked her head "Do it Lord Megatron" Jack optics widened "did you just say Lord Megatron"

Just then a similar version of the autobots ground bridge but looked darker came to life and Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave and 25 regular troops came storming in.

Jack transformed his hand into a sword but he turned around to look at Miko but I saw nothing but a flash and I blacked out.

Arcee was getting impatient she was excited this was going to be a surprise to Jack this night was when we were going to go to the next level.

When she thought of what would happen a decepticon trooper came bashing through her room "Ah what the hell is going on" yelled Arcee she changed her hand to her gun and ran out of her room to help the other Autobots.

When Arcee got up to Optimus she fired at a trooper than looked at optimus "sir what is happening"

Optimus dodged a bullet "I don't know me and Ratchet were speaking over a plan when the decepticons came through a Space Bridge".

Arcee looked around to see if Jack was alright but couldn't see him "optimus do you know where Jack is" Arcee was starting to get worried.

"I saw him and miko having a conversation it looked like miko was upset about something" Arcee rolled to a safer spot for cover while optimus shot a trooper in the face killing him instantly.

Optimus was starting to form up a plan "Arcee and Bumble Bee go find Jack and miko we need there help".

Arcee and Bumble Bee started go through the building while bullets were passing them left and right when they got to a safe place they saw Megatron holding Jack while he was having a talk with Miko.

"Miko what the hell is going on" Arcee yelled over the Fight going on Miko turned around and smiled evilly at her "thank you Arcee for letting me have Jack all to myself don't worry we are going to have a fun night bye" Miko laughed at the last part.

Arcee realizing what Miko meant, "why would you betray us" yelled a angry Arcee barley able to contain herself.

"Because I knew Jack would never love me unless I joined the decepticons and killed you but I wont kill you till you are fully broken down when you see what I'm going to do to Jack I'm going to be his first not you" Miko then smiled evilly at Arcee.

"You wont lay a single finger on Jack" Arcee was pointing her gun at Miko ready to pull the trigger but then Megatron handed the unconscious Jack to Miko then Miko then licked his robotic face knowing that Arcee wont pull the trigger with Jack near her.

Arcee was starting to cry when Miko and the rest of the decepticons retreated back to the Space Bridge When they all were in the Space Bridge it closed cutting of jack from Arcee.

"JACK" Screamed Arcee crying while trying to run to where they were but with no luck, not even to hold her body up.

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots ran to Arcee "its okay Arcee we will get him back" Optimus said with hope instead of certainty.

Optimus turned to Ratchet "Ratchet is the Space Bridge functional" Ratchet then ran to the system checking if it was okay "no sir its not" Ratchet said with disappointment.

Arcee was being held by Bumble Bee "No we have to go get Jack" Arcee said with despair "I will not allow miko to touch him never I will kill her before she dose".

Optimus looked at Arcee sadly "Arcee I know how'd you feel but wishing to kill somebody will not make you feel better.

"Ratchet how long will it take for the Space Bridge to be working again" Optimus asking with hope in his voice.

Ratchet looked at for a while "I'd say about two days if I try fixing it all of the time" Arcee looked desperate.

"No cant let miko touch my Jack" Arcee was now rambling to herself Optimus looked at her never seeing her this sad before.

"Bumble Bee take Arcee to her room wait till she goes to sleep." Bumble bee nodded his head then carried her to her room.

**(At the decepticons warship)**

"Uh my head it hurts" jack was looking around his surroundings he realized where he was and was starting to panic.

He was strapped to a metal chair he started to struggle but nothing was working "Ah it seems you are awake Jack good" Miko was leaning on the wall looking at him.

"Miko what the hell get me out of this will ya" Jack said getting annoyed not remembering how he got in it.

"Oh sorry Jack can't do that not until I'm done with you witch will probably never" Miko said with and evil smile.

Jack didn't understand what she meant " no seriously miko get me out of here" Jack was getting pissed.

Miko walked up to Jack "Oh we are going to have a fun time indeed".


	6. I need Help

This is not a new chapter for my story if you want me to continue this story message me letting me know what you think what would be a good chapter cause I'm having writers block like crazy this is just letting you know that I will be making a new story about Jack and Airachnid I know your probably like what the fuck why would I do that but I thought being the first Jack and Airachnid and if Arcee wasn't in the show Jack and Airachnid would be my favorite couple. I decide to do a sneak peek in this story so hope you will enjoy it and read my new story it will be called Changes.

Jack was in turmoil how could he betray Arcee and the rest of the autobots but airachnid she was something different when I first met in the forest I thought of nothing but saving Arcee but now when I go to sleep I cant get rid of Airachnid out of my head she is like a drug I cant get enough.

He decided to go to the garage to get more space but when he got in the garage it opened Arcee driving into the garage with Jack.

"Hey Jack," said Arcee her voice more happier than it usually sounded like when we were always together.

Jack looked at Arcee with a sad face "Where were you at this late of an hour". Jack said with a little anger in it but Arcee didn't notice it.

"Arcee smiled "Oh I was just hanging out with Tailgate". (I decided to bring Tailgate in this story for just awhile don't expect to see him long).

Jack's face twisted into anger and sadness have she really forgot about him that fast for just seeing tailgate in two days.

Arcees looked at jacks back "Tailgate asked me out on what you humans call a date and I said yes are you happy for me Jack". Arcee said hoping to get a good reaction out of him.

After hearing that Jack just snapped he got up all of a sudden and started walking out of the garage to the open streets " I'm going for a long walk don't expect to see for awhile" Jack said lingering on the word awhile.

Arcee was shocked to speak he looked at her face arcee just realizing that there was something wrong with Jack "Jack where are you going" Arcee asked with a hurt voice.

Before she could get an answer Jack slammed the garage door shut turning around Jack started walking till a huge pain in his head started running through his brain he wanted to scream but he couldn't open his mouth.

When he was starting to pass out it switched from pain to bliss then he heard a beautiful voice witch belonged to Airachnid.

"Jack you don't need her come with me my love I will never betray you". The voice of Airachnid said all alluring.

When jack looked up at the road ahead of him his eyes changed color from deep blue sea to dark purple "yes Airachnid where would I be able to see you" it took a moment but Airachnid replied back "meet me where you first met Arcee at your or should say use to work facility".

Jack looked at the garage and instead of having any sad emotion his face was livid "you had your chance Arcee now I found my true love see ya for now" Jack said with an evil smile.

Unknown to him Arcee was listening to the entire conversation and she was crying her spark out she realizing saying that her and tailgate were going out on a date was a lie she just wanted to see how jack would respond she at first was glad when she saw how angry he got thinking he was getting jealous making her see that he actually loved her but after hearing the conversation with Airachnid she knew instead of making him jealous she broke his heart and now her spark was in ruin.

Arcee then looked at outside to see that jack was gone now filled with determination "I have to get my jack back I will not let that evil creature lay a finger on him". Arcee then transformers into her motorcycle form and speeding to where K.O burger was at where they met not so long ago.

Ok so this is all I have to show you like I said if you like it go check it out thanks for reading have a nice day oh wait I almost forgot if you want me to continue message me and write some ideas for me for Spark Mates not my new story so thank you again hopefully I will be able to update soon.


	7. Oh Shit

Oh Shit

Sorry I've been having writers block like crazy for this story but then figured what I should write so this is the six chapter for sparkmates read enjoy and REVIEW I own nothing.

(Jack's POV)

What the heck is going on what did miko mean "Miko get me out of here right now before I decide to make a bad decision".

Miko just laughed at me "oh really I don't think you can do anything right now we have you restrained and there's guards outside so if you think about escaping you will die.

I snarled at her "what do you want then miko" miko looked at him smiling "oh nothing really just for you to love me and we be together forever".

I laughed "love you I would rather have lunch with Airachnid then ever love you" Miko had a frown on her face but then smiled.

"If you won't love me then I'll just make sound wave brainwash you so you can be my slave" I shock my head in anger "screw you bitch".

"Oh Jack you know better then talk to a lady like that it's quite rude" Jack looked around the room "who said that".

"Why me of course" Megatron appear out of a shadow in the room my eyes widening "Megatron" I snarled trying harder to break free.

Megatron let out an evil laugh "I wouldn't do that if I were you" I was about to ask why when I felt pain surge through my body.

I let out a massive scream that ran through the room making Miko frown when the pain went away I let out a breath.

"I'm going to kill all of you decepticons freaks" Megatron had a smirk on that day.

"I beg to defer Jack" Megatron then look at Miko "he's all yours" then Megatron left leaving me and Miko alone.

I looked at Miko with pleading eyes "please don't do this just let me out of here and we can go back".

Miko blinked "go back I don't think so Jack you're all mine" and with that Miko advanced on him.

(1 week later)

Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were at the console in the base looking for any sign for Jack.

Arcee was in her room and lock herself in there and hasn't come out since Optimus looked at Ratchet.

"Old friend do we have anything" Ratchet sighed and shook his head no Optimus frowned.

"We must keep searching Jack wouldn't quit on us so we wont quit on him" everyone in the room nodded their head and continued searching.

Just then a car came into the base it pulled off to the side then June came out from the driver's side of the door.

She had a smile on her face "hey guys" the Autobots turned around to look at her with sad faces.

June looked around the base noticing the place was trashed she was starting to get worried "uh what happened did bulkhead destroy something again".

No one laughed furthering June's worry "what's going on" then she noticed that all of them were injured in one aspect.

Optimus decided to break the bad news "Miss Darby something terrible happened".

"Where is Jack" hoping she would not hear what she started to think happened.

Optimus sighed "Miko betrayed us" June widened her eyes "Miko… why would she do that".

"We have no idea why she would but she must've told the Decepticons where our base is and they invaded" Optimus took a second before he continued.

"June they took Jack" June was in complete shock "…uh what did you say" she was starting to break down.

"They took Jack and we haven't heard from him since". June started to cry "when did this happen".

"About a week ago" June was freaking out now "what about Arcee how is she taking this".

Optimus frowned even further "not at all well she's been in her room for the entire time". June was wiping the tears away.

"I'm going to go check up on her" and with that June left to go to Arcee's room.

(Meanwhile in Arcee's room)

She was lying on her bed and was staring off into space all she could do was think about was Miko licking Jack with her tongue.

Arcee hissed and punched her wall "why, we finally could be together forever and that bitch takes my jack away from me why".

Arcee broke down and started to cry when then she heard a knock on her door.

"What is it?" Arcee yelled not wanting to have company in her room "it's June".

Arcee shot straight out of bed "oh I'm sorry I didn't know" Arcee walked to her door unlocking it and letting June in.

Arcee upon seeing Junes face letting Arcee know she knows what happened making Arcee want to cry even more.

"I'm sorry June I didn't mean to yell" June nodded her head "its okay Arcee it is your room after all".

"Arcee are you okay" Arcee sat on her bed "no my love is gone and miko has him".

June was staring at her "what do you mean with Miko" Arcee then proceeded to tell June what she saw.

June had a frown on her face "why would miko do this" Arcee shook her head "I have no idea but when I see her I'm going to kill her painfully and slowly.

June sighed "I would like to see that but she is probably going through hard times and choose the wrong decision".

"Still I will never trust her again" June smiled "I wont too" June was about to leave when Arcee stopped her.

"Wait June I have to tell you something" June looked up at her "yeah Arcee" Arcee sighed.

"The same night Jack was taken from me we decided it was time we were going to have sex".

June was shocked but had a smiled on her face "why would you tell me this Arcee".

Arcee smiled "I was just asking if you would be happy with that decision" June walked up to Arcee.

"Well when we get Jack back I'm glad he's doing it with the women he loves".

(Meanwhile at the Decepticons ship)

Jack was distraught, while on the ship he was raped by miko, tortured by sound wave, and beat down by breakdown.

Jack lost his innocence to mad women and not to the women he loves he was starting to lose his mind.

But kept thinking about Arcee and everybody else that is what made jack keep going.

Miko was surprised when she found out that Jack was being tortured by everyone else.

Making her angry to no return she decided to confront Megatron because of this.

"Megatron!" yelled Miko, Megatron stopped what he was doing to look at Miko "what is it spawn" Miko fumed.

"You didn't tell me anyone else would be touching Jack I thought our deal that he was mine and mine alone".

Megatron growled "I decide what the deal is not you" Miko was fuming "that's not fair".

Megatron got out from his seat and walked up to Miko and grabbed her by the throat and threw her across the room.

Miko was struggling to get to her feet "FAIR!" Megatron yelled at her face "I gave you a body, I gave you power I think that's more then fair".

Miko got up from the ground "I heave twice before you talk to me like that again spawn".

Megatron walked back to his throne "now leave before I kill you" miko was boiling inside but was wise to listen" yes my lord".

Miko decided to walk to jack's cell "forget Megatron I'll just take jack away from here and keep him as my pet".

When Miko reached jack's cell the guard turned to look at her "It's not your shift to torture the prisoner" Miko looked at the guard with a glare.

In one swift move she killed the guard and opened jack's cell door jack turned to look at her with fire in his eyes.

"What do you want bitch" Miko sighed while walking to Jack "were leaving this place".

This shocked jack to the extreme "what do you mean" Miko came up to him with smaller electric cuffs in her hand.

"I don't like this place anymore so were leaving" and with that she proceeded to let jack go from the electric chair.

But before she could put the electric cuffs on Jack he launched himself at her smashing his fist against her making her start to bleed energon.

Miko looked at jack's eyes and they were red he turned into OVERDRIVE.

Jack kept hitting her again and again the he picked her up from her face "I'm going to kill you".

Jack then grabbed Miko's face with both hands and started to rip her face off, after a couple seconds Jack rip her head off.

Making her offline instantly then he tore her body apart leaving nothing but pieces of her on the floor energon everywhere.

When jack turned back to normal he looked at the door and was thinking how to get out of there.


End file.
